Japanese Boy
by TheLoserKid
Summary: Dee and Ryo get in a fight and Dee wants to make it up to Ryo. How else but by singing of course! SONGFIC


Disclaimer: I don't own the boys from FAKE, the great Sanami Matoh does. I also don't own the song "Japanese Boy" by Aneka. But, I do own yo ass! Just kidding…  
  
"Ryo! Don't walk away!" Dee screamed at the blond detective who was walking out of the door. 'Damn.' He thought. 'I feel like shit. I know I was wrong but I couldn't get over my pride. I better make it up to him if I don't want to be sleeping on the couch tonight.'   
  
Dee grabbed his coat and started to walk out the door.  
  
"Laytner! Where do you think you're going?" Rose screamed from his office.   
  
"Out. I have someone I need to apologize to." Dee exclaimed as he slammed the office door.   
  
'What am I going to do? I can't just go up to him and ask for his forgiveness. I could beg. No, begging would just not do. This has to be big. It has to show Ryo that I'm sorry.' Dee grinned as he reached his car. He knew just what he was going to do and it was going to be perfect.  
  
Ryo reached his apartment to find it empty. Ryo sighed, 'Better get dinner started. Bikky will be home soon.' As he walked into the kitchen the phone rang. Ryo jogged over to go pick it up. "Hello?" "Hey it's Dee. Would you like to come over for dinner?" "Uhh, I don't know. Bikky will be home soon and…" Dee cut him off. "Don't worry. I saw Bikky and he told me to tell you that he was staying at Cal's tonight. So how bout it?" Ryo thought about it. 'It would be nice not having to cook.' "Ok, count me in. What time do you want me over?" "In an hour. I'll be waiting." Click. 'It's just a harmless dinner.' Ryo thought as he went to go pick out what to wear.  
  
An hour later Ryo was knocking on the door to Dee's apartment. "Dee? Are you there?" After waiting for a couple of minutes Ryo found that the door was unlocked. Pushing the door open, he noticed that the room was dark with the exception of some lit candles. "Dee?" Ryo called once more. Taking off his coat, Ryo sat down on the couch wondering where Dee was. In a matter of seconds, Ryo heard faint music playing. Standing up and looking around for the source of the music, he found himself standing face to face with Dee. "Dee!" Ryo yelped as he jumped back. The music grew louder and Dee began to sing.  
  
"He said that he loved me  
  
never would go  
  
oh oh  
  
oh oh.  
  
Now I find I'm sitting here on my own  
  
oh oh  
  
oh oh."  
  
Ryo sat down on the couch wondering what Dee was doing. 'Is he singing and dancing?' Ryo thought silently.   
  
"Was it something I've said or done  
  
That made him pack his bags up and run?  
  
Could it be another he's found?   
  
It's breaking up the happy home.  
  
Mister  
  
can you tell me where my love has gone?  
  
He's a Japanese boy.  
  
I woke up one morning and my love was gone"  
  
Ryo started to smile and Dee danced around. 'I can't believe he is going through all this trouble. It really isn't necessary.' But Ryo never gave up a chance to see Dee make a dork out of himself.   
  
"Oh  
  
my Japanese boy  
  
ooh  
  
I miss my Japanese boy.  
  
People ask about him every day  
  
oh oh  
  
oh oh.  
  
Don't know what to tell them  
  
what can I say? Oh oh  
  
oh  
  
If only he would write me or call  
  
A word of explanation  
  
that's all.  
  
It would stop me climbing the wall. -  
  
It's breaking up the happy home."  
  
Ryo started to chuckle. Dee got down on his knees in front of Ryo singing the last part of his song.   
  
"Mister can you tell me where my love has gone? . . .  
  
Was it something I've said or done  
  
That made him pack his bags up and run? . ..  
  
Mister can you tell me where my love has gone?  
  
He's a Japanese boy.  
  
I woke up once morning and my love was gone  
  
He's my Japanese boy."  
  
The music died down as Dee stared in Ryo's eyes. "What was that for?" Ryo asked with a chuckle. "I'm sorry about the fight this morning. I wanted to make it up to you." Dee responded. Ryo lied down on the couch pulling Dee down with him. "Ry-" Dee was cut off as he felt Ryo's lips against his own. "You're such a dork." Ryo said as the kiss broke off. "Yeah, but I'm your dork" Dee said. "That you are." Ryo said as he pulled down Dee for another kiss. Just as the kiss started to get heated Ryo smelt something burning. "Uh, Dee, what's that smell?" "Uhh…" Dee started with a chuckle, "Dinner?" Ryo laughed as Dee kissed him, dinner being the last thing on Ryo's mind.  
  
A/N: This is my first try at a FAKE fic. Whenever I heard this song I always thought about this, so I decided to try. Hope you guys enjoy my crappy first attempt at this! 


End file.
